As for the Hero and the Greasy Git
by Lily-x-Lily
Summary: UA. Severus et Harry ont quelques difficultés à se débarrasser de tous leurs visiteurs importuns. SSxHP et RLxSB. Suite de "And they almost lived happily ever after..." One shot.


**_As for the Hero and the Greasy Git…_**

_= Quant au Héro et au Bâtard Graisseux…_

Résumé: UA. Suite de "And they almost lived happily ever after". Severus et Harry rencontrent quelques difficultés pour se débarrasser de tous leurs visiteurs malvenus. SSxHP et RLxSB. One shot.

_WARNINGS:__ Attention, très grosse dose d'idiotie, d'humour pourri et de situations ridicules. Oh, et du slash. Rien de (trop) graphique !_

_Disclaimer :__ Je ne sais pas si JKR a vraiment envie de revendiquer ce texte, mais le fait est que les droits lui appartiennent. _

_Note :__ Peut se lire sans avoir lu **And they almost lived happily ever after**, la seule chose à savoir c'est que cette histoire se déroule dans un univers alternatif où personne n'est mouru et où les personnages ont enfin droit à un Happy End (enfin presque !). Et pour ceux qui ont lu ma fic précédente, ce récit se déroule quelques mois plus tard, le temps que Harry et Severus se déclarent et s'installent ensemble.  
_

_Contrairement à **And they almost lived happily ever after**, ce texte est surtout centré sur le Snarry (mon premier Snarry ! ='D ), mais Sirius et Remus apparaissent comme guest stars !_

_N'hésitez pas à vous plaindre après la lecture ! _

_

* * *

_

Les lèvres de Harry contre les siennes étaient brûlantes. Le jeune homme passa ses doigts dans le cou de Severus, collant fiévreusement leurs deux corps. Les étoffes se froissèrent alors que leurs langues s'emmêlaient. L'un des deux poussa un soupir, l'autre un grognement étouffé.

Quelqu'un sonna à la porte.

« Bordel ! » murmura Harry, essoufflé, en se séparant comme à regret de son amant. Snape marmonna quelque chose d'incompréhensible et l'attira de nouveau contre lui.

« Je dois aller ouvrir ! » souffla le brun entre deux baisers.

Severus l'ignora en l'enserra d'une étreinte possessive. Le jeune homme ferma les yeux.

La sonnette retentit de nouveau.

Harry sauta hors de portée de Snape.

« Potter ! Je t'interdis d'ouvrir cette porte ! »

Ledit Potter haussa les épaules et partit accueillir leur visiteur. Snape poussa un feulement rauque.

« Sirius. »

Harry observa son parrain d'un air blasé et légèrement amusé.

« Harry ! Je suis passé m'assurer que tout allait bien ici ! Je peux rentrer ?

-Je… grimaça le jeune homme.

Black n'attendit pas l'invitation et se faufila dans la maison, un sourire bien trop joyeux aux lèvres. Il n'accorda pas un regard à Severus, adossé d'un air féroce contre le buffet, et se retourna vers son filleul.

« Ben alors, tu n'es pas content de me voir ?

-Pour la troisième fois en deux jours ? »

Le jeune homme, remarqua Severus en jubilant, n'avait pas tout à fait réussi à dissimuler l'agacement dans sa voix. Mais Black ne l'entendit pas, ou l'ignora délibérément – ce qui était beaucoup plus son genre.

« Que veux-tu, je suis un parrain poule ! »

L'éclat de rire qui suivit ne sonnait absolument pas naturel. Harry fut apparemment saisi d'une intuition subite, car il agrippa d'une poigne ferme le bras de Severus, étouffant le sarcasme vicieux dans sa gorge. L'ancien Slytherin se sentit particulièrement frustré par ce coup bas avorté. Son amant, soudain stressé, se jeta à la poursuite du clébard qui s'était précipité dans la cuisine.

« Sirius, je ne crois pas que…

-Ecoute, Bambi, j'ai du m'échapper de la maison pour venir ici, Remus n'était pas vraiment d'accord ! Alors tu devrais…

-Génial, marmonna Harry. Ca veut dire que Remus ne va pas tarder à débarquer aussi… »

A ses paroles, Snape tourna un regard morne vers la porte restée ouverte, et contempla d'un œil vide la silhouette du loup en question qui accourait vers la demeure.

« Je suis désolé, Severus, haleta le nouveau venu. Je n'aurais jamais du le laisser seul dans la chambre, il est passé par la fenêtre… »

En un signe de tête résigné, Severus indiqua la cuisine. Remus lui lança un sourire d'excuse avant de partir chercher le Maraudeur.

« Sirius, tu es insupportable ! »

Le regard de Harry était plein d'espoir. Remus passa son bras autour de la taille du cabot et l'entraina à nouveau dans le vestibule.

« Padfoot, chuchota-t-il, tu dois arrêter de harceler Harry et Severus, ils ont droit à leur vie privée ! »

Black prit un air absolument scandalisé.

« Quoi ? Tu crois que _moi_, j'irais…

-Cesse de faire l'enfant, veux-tu ? Je sais très bien ce que tu essaies de faire. Mais tu dois accepter qu'ils forment un jeune couple et qu'ils ont besoin…

-Aah ! Ne me parle pas d'horreurs ! » s'écria l'Animagus.

Il se dégagea de l'étreinte de son amant et toisa Snape, passant ses mains sur sa nuque.

« Très bien, si je suis si transparent ! Mais tout ça, c'est juste… Brrr ! Il est tellement… _vieux_ ! »

Harry esquissa un petit sourire tandis que Remus se frappait le front.

« Mais qui m'a fichu un abruti pareil ! Je te rappelle que tu as le même âge que Severus, Sirius ! »

Black parut franchement surpris.

« Ah bon ? Mais ça ne compte pas, moi je suis sexy ! Toujours prêt pour le concours du sourire le plus charmeur ! »

Lupin laissa tomber ses bras le long de son corps, se rendant compte qu'il n'y avait plus rien à faire.

Mais le cabot n'avait pas fini, et pointa un doigt accusateur vers le Maître des Potions.

« Et puis, depuis quand Snivellus est-il gay, de toute façon ? »

Il n'y avait que Black pour avoir un raisonnement aussi tordu : quelques semaines auparavant, il n'avait eu aucun doute sur l'homosexualité de son ennemi, quand il le soupçonnait de draguer Lupin.

Harry sembla finalement gagné par la colère, alors que Severus se contenta de hausser un sourcil dédaigneusement.

« C'est sûr, Black, que _tu_ peux t'autoriser cette réflexion ! »

L'audacieux rougit spectaculairement. Remus croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, les lèvres étirées par une grimace qui se pensait être un sourire.

« Mais non, mais… Moony, toutes ces filles, c'était rien du tout. J'ai jamais couché avec elles, d'abord ! Elles faisaient juste courir la rumeur et… Moi j'ai toujours été amoureux de toi ! »

Lupin parut déstabilisé par la déclaration incongrue, et lança des regards surpris autour de lui. Severus ricana, avant de se reprendre et de renifler de façon hautaine.

« Si votre petite scène de ménage est finie, j'aimerais préciser que je n'ai aucun compte à te rendre, Black, et que tu serais prié de dégager de cette maison immédiatement. Ton filleul te parlera plus tard. »

Le clébard serra les poings, mais se transforma en gentil toutou lorsque Harry le prit par les épaules.

« Sirius, s'il te plait. Rentre chez toi…»

Black poussa un gémissement plaintif, mais se laissa mener par Remus hors de la demeure.

« … ET NE REVIENS PAS AVANT AU MOINS UNE SEMAINE ! »

oOo

Quelqu'un sonna à la porte.

Harry sursauta; le mouvement brusque de sa baguette renversa la sauce et fit déborder la casserole. Il poussa un juron et tapa du pied, avant d'éteindre le feu et de passer rageusement le tablier au dessus de sa tête en se dirigeant vers la porte.

« Quoi ! ?

-Salut Harry ! Comment ça marche la vie de couple ? Très _viril_, le tablier ! Tu te mets à la cuisine ?

-Ginny ! »

Harry resta quelques instants la bouche ouverte, stupéfait. Ginny lui adressa un splendide sourire.

« Je… Tu… Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

La jeune fille fit la moue, l'air déçu.

« Je suis enceinte.

-Tu QUOI ! ? »

Harry sentit les battements de son cœur jusque dans ses orteils. Soudain, Ginny éclata de rire.

« Je rigole ! Merlin, Harry, est-ce que tu _sais_ au moins comment ça marche ? Tu étais là, tu dois bien être conscient que nous n'avons pas couché ensemble depuis des mois ! »

Harry rougit, puis verdit, et marmonna quelque chose qui se perdit entre son menton et son cou.

« Oh, tu l'as cherché ! Tu n'avais qu'à être plus poli », ajouta-t-elle d'un ton plus sauvage.

Harry releva une paire d'yeux surpris vers elle.

« Qu… » Il déglutit. « Je t'en prie, entre. »

Ginny hocha la tête, satisfaite.

« Tu vois, tu t'arranges ! » apprécia-t-elle.

Harry poussa une longue expiration par le nez - un peu comme un buffle.

« J'ai besoin de ton aide », reprit la jeune fille, lorsqu'ils furent tous deux attablés autour d'un cake au chocolat. Elle prit une tranche et l'enfourna dans sa bouche. Le brun la regarda suspicieusement en pâlissant.

« Tu n'es vraiment pas… Enfin, si tu as… Avec d'autres, depuis… », bafouilla-t-il, gêné.

Le sourire rassurant et amusé de Ginny était un peu déformé par ses joues gonflés.

« Non non, je t'achure, cha, » - elle désigna la pâtisserie puis sa mâchoire- « ch'est juchte que je chuis une vraie Weachley ! »

Elle entreprit de se lécher les doigts sous le regard sceptique de son ami.

« Il est vachement bon, ce gâteau ! C'est toi qui l'as fait ?

-Non, répondit Harry d'un ton sombre. C'est Severus. Je suis incapable de cuisiner quoique ce soit de comestible. »

Ginny haussa les épaules, pas très compatissante.

« Il est où, d'ailleurs, ton homme ? »

Le jeune homme désigna l'escalier d'un signe de tête.

« En haut. Il fait des expériences dans son labo. Mais bon, tu as dit que tu voulais de l'aide, non ? Pour faire quoi ? »

La rousse posa les coudes sur la table puis le menton dans ses mains.

« Je suis harcelée, lâcha-t-elle soudain.

Harry écarquilla les yeux.

-Harcelée ? Mais… Tu veux que j'aille lui expliquer la vie à coup de maléfices, à ce gars ? »

Ginny sourit de toutes ses dents.

«Aaah ! Harry Potter, mon preux chevalier en brillante armure ! J'étais sûre que ce gentilhomme se cachait quelque part sous cet aspect rude et peu aimable ! »

Harry faillit retirer sa proposition, vexé, mais déjà la jeune fille continuait, étrécissant les yeux :

« Mais aurais-tu au passage oublié que je suis _tout à fait_ capable de me défendre toute seule ? »

Il fit un mouvement de recul, se promettant de garder les lèvres résolument scellées, incertain de réussir à trouver des mots qui ne déclencheraient pas le courroux de la benjamine des Weasley. Les filles demeuraient un mystère absolu à ses yeux.

« De toute façon, ce n'est pas vraiment ce genre de harcèlement. C'est Mrs. Collins, elle…

-Tu es harcelée par une _fille_ ? Tu es lesbienne ! ? » ne put s'empêcher d'exploser Harry, au comble de la confusion, oubliant sa bonne résolution.

Ginny partit dans un grand éclat de rire avant de se calmer et de le regarder sérieusement, l'air pensif.

« Je t'avoue que ce serait plutôt marrant. Nous, fiancés, puis toi partant avec Snape tandis que je me casse avec une autre nana ! Mais un peu cliché. Et définitivement trop américain. »

Harry était complètement perdu, et Ginny dut le remarquer car elle s'expliqua calmement :

« Mrs Collins est ma patronne. Je travaille pour le magazine _Sportifs Ensorceleurs_, tu sais ? Enfin bref, elle me harcèle depuis une semaine parce qu'elle veut que je te demande de venir poser pour quelques photos.

-Pardon ! ? s'étouffa Harry, désolé pour son pauvre cœur qui en avait un peu marre des chocs.

-Hm hm. Tu es « l'icône de notre génération », l'Attrapeur le plus Sexy depuis 1952, d'après _Sorcière Hebdo _! »

Le jeune homme commençait à trouver que _respirer _était devenu un sport, auquel il n'était pas très bon, d'ailleurs.

« Qu'est-ce que tu en dis ? persista la rousse. Quelques prises, en sous-vêtements, pour la rubrique _Sorciers Gays_ ? »

Harry sentit quelque chose le gratter soudainement dans la gorge et fut pris de l'envie insoutenable de tousser jusqu'à cracher ses tripes sur la table. Ginny secoua la tête, et lui servit un verre d'eau en lui ordonnant de reprendre du cake.

Manger lui fit du bien. Son cerveau se remit enfin à fonctionner correctement, ainsi que ses cordes vocales.

« Ginny, je ne sais pas si…

-Tu me dois bien ça, Harry ! » le coupa-t-elle, ses yeux noisette lançant des éclairs. « C'est quand même moi qui t'ai empêché de faire la plus grosse connerie de ta vie et de m'épouser ! Heureusement que j'étais là pour te pousser hors du placard, hein ! »

Harry dut lui accorder ce fait.

« Je… Je vais y réfléchir, okay ? » fit-il faiblement, verdissant à nouveau.

Ginny parut retrouver sa bonne humeur et il retint un soupir de soulagement.

« Aller, ce sera marrant ! Et si tu veux, en échange, je t'apprendrais à faire la cuisine ! Les Weasley savent faire honneur à la nourriture, mais ils ont aussi un don pour la gastronomie ! »

Harry pinça les lèvres et tenta de dissimuler son air inquiet. Pourquoi fallait-il toujours que ça tombe sur lui ?

oOo

Quelqu'un sonna à la porte.

Black écarquilla les yeux en voyant la silhouette noire de Severus dans l'encadrement de la porte, un air d'intense satisfaction sur son visage. L'air de celui sur le point de déguster sa perverse vengeance.

« Non, Snape ne… ! »

Déjà, la porte claquait.

Severus retourna dans la chambre embrasser fougueusement Harry, qui ne fit pas le moindre commentaire.

oOo

Quelqu'un sonna à la porte.

Severus grogna.

Refermant _Potions et Poisons_, en prenant bien soin de marquer la page, il se leva et se dirigea dans l'entrée pour ouvrir la porte.

Il resta un instant interdit, avant d'esquisser un rictus méprisant.

« Miss Weasley. Deux visites dans la même semaine. Me voila _honoré_. »

Les yeux de la jeune fille étincelèrent, et Severus aurait juré voir des crocs dépasser de sa bouche.

« Oh, alors Harry vous a dit que j'étais passée ? Je pensais qu'il aurait préféré garder ces affaires _privées_.

-Clairement, vous avez fait fausse route. », lâcha-t-il du bout des lèvres avant de faire quelques pas en arrière.

« POTTER ! »

Harry avait déjà commencé à dévaler l'escalier une demi-seconde avant le cri - alerté par la sonnette - l'air catastrophé.

« Ginny, je suis désolé ! Je ne pensais pas que ce serait Severus qui t'ouvrirait. Tu… Il n'a pas… Ca va ? »

Severus fut le témoin involontaire et dégouté de l'embrassade des deux jeunes gens. La petite Weasley lui donnait envie de vomir.

« Tu as écrit dans ta lettre que tu avais pris ta décision ? » demanda-t-elle derechef.

Harry se dandina un peu sur ses pieds, avant de la regarder enfin dans les yeux.

« Je ne peux pas, Ginny. Je ne _veux_ pas. Tu te rappelles sûrement comment mes dernières aventures avec la presse sont déroulées, et je n'ai pas vraiment envie de retenter le coup… »

La rousse se dégonfla comme un ballon, et Severus fut submergé par une vague de jubilation. Ses narines frétillèrent.

« Mais j'ai une proposition à te faire. » enchaina rapidement le jeune homme d'un ton anxieux.« Tu sais qui aurait _vraiment _envie de prouver à tout le monde son homosexualité ? Qui est toujours prêt à présenter son physique aux appareils photos ? Sirius ! Pourquoi ne pas le lui demander ? Je suis sûr qu'il serait ra-vi. En plus, j'ai l'impression qu'il s'ennuie, ces derniers temps… Aussi surprenant que cela puisse paraître, il passe une grande partie de ses journées chez nous… »

oOo

Quelqu'un sonna à la porte.

« Ne réponds pas.

-Hm. »

Harry leva sa tête de l'oreiller. Severus glissa ses longs doigts fins dans la chevelure indisciplinée et repoussa le jeune homme contre la couverture. Ce dernier laissa échapper un son à la limite entre le grognement et le rire.

« Si j'y vais, tu me quittes ? »

Severus lui lança un regard noir et roula sur le dos, découvrant un peu son torse nu.

« Sûrement pas, sale gosse ! Je t'enferme et je t'utilise comme cobaye pour mes potions. »

La sonnette retentit une seconde fois.

« Tu pourrais trouver des moyens plus convaincants pour me forcer à rester au lit. »

Harry pressa son corps contre celui de Severus.

Le « ding dong » devint plus agressif.

« Potter, tu n'étais pas censé t'être occupé de tous nos visiteurs importuns, avec ton esprit de Slytherin manipulateur ?

-Je l'ai fait. C'est sûrement un marchand de tapis ou un bénévole de la croix rouge, murmura Harry, les lèvres pressées contre la peau diaphane de son amant.

-Qui sait ? Peut-être même une bonne âme qui veut nous inciter à faire des dons pour élever des chiens pour aveugles… »

La suite fut étouffée dans un baiser sensuel..

Ils ne surent jamais qui était venu leur rendre visite ce jour là.


End file.
